


Ogredrive

by orphan_account



Category: Shrek (Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro stays behind to ask Shrek for one more thing.They have shrektacular sex





	Ogredrive

“What are you doing in my swamp?”

Shiro stood up from the rock he’d been sitting on, brushing his dark pants clean.  He didn’t so much as blink at Shrek’s annoyed tone.  He’d gotten very used to it over the past few days on this strange, fairy-tale like world.

No, that wasn’t fair.  Shiro had spent the last few days tormented by it.  Shrek’s voice and body had been driving him crazy over the past 48 hours.  Shiro had spent the whole time thankful for his armor for hiding his reactions, trembling at the heat in his stomach.  He’d spent his nights in the small tent he’d ended up sharing with Lance, rationalizing taking a few minutes to let off steam.  Shiro had never been able to bring himself to touch himself so close to a member of his team, even with headphones and an eye mask on.

But now-

“I came back,” Shiro replied calmly.  “I told them I wanted to ask you one more thing.  And I do.”  He stepped in closer, unusually bold when it came to affections and personal space.  Normally he would never, but it had been 72 hours of constant arousal.  Fuck self control, honestly.

And fuck Shrek, too.  Just a very different kind of fuck.

Shrek crossed his arms, but he didn’t move away from Shiro’s advances.  There were just a few inches between them, enough to feel the heat Shrek put off.

Shiro wanted that on his back, pressing him down with Shrek’s impressive size and strength.  Wanted those huge, rough hands over his skin and taking whatever he wanted.

Mostly, Shiro wanted to be wrecked.

No.  Shiro wanted to be Shreked.

At first, it looked as if Shrek would send him away.  If that happened, Shiro would go without a fuss.  He might use the castle’s machining technology to try and make a suitable replacement.  And he would fail, since he could never replicate that amazing body, that rough voice, those sharp eyes.  But it would be enough, and Shiro would move on.

But Shrek finally uncrossed his arm and cupped a hand behind Shiro’s head.  His thick fingers curled, just barely catching the short hairs enough to tug.  “You don’t know what you’re getting into,” he told Shiro.  “But if you’re offering…”  He tugged again, almost thoughtfully.  “I have been lonely since…”

He didn’t finish, but he didn’t have to.  His home had a few odds and ends that didn’t look like Shrek would use.  Like someone else had lived there before, but had left awhile ago.

“I want it,” Shiro told him, voice rough and low.  He stepped forward, both to try and press them flush and to make the hand tug his hair harder.  “No matter what.”

Shrek hummed, then nodded.  “Let’s get back to my place, then.”  He let go enough for Shiro to start back down the hill, his huge hand settling between Shiro’s shoulder blades instead.  “Did you know ogres are like onions?” He commented, nearly conversational.

Brows up, Shiro looked over at him.  “Because they have layers?” He guessed.

“Because I’m going to make you cry,” Shrek replied, without looking over.

The promise shot heat through Shiro like fireworks.  “I’ll hold you to that.”

***

“Shrek!” Shiro cried, already breathy and wet.  “Please.  Go, already!”

Behind him, Shrek only snorted.  “I won’t have the rest of you coming in to bother me because you were too impatient and got hurt,” he replied.  “Stay still.”  He worked in two fingers, dripping with a lube (one that Shiro had supplied himself: he was terrified to think of what Shrek would use as a substitute.)

Grunting, Shiro bit down on Shrek’s pillow.  It smelled like him, musky and earthy and sweaty.  It shouldn’t have smelled good by any stretch of the imagination, but Shiro still found himself rubbing his face into it.  Everything about Shrek drove him wild, including this.  But especially how slow he was being.

“They’ll come back and bother you if we take too long,” Shiro shot back, clenching hard around both fingers.  Even just that stretched him wide, more than any other real cock Shiro had taken.  Each pulled him wide and got in deep, brushing over his prostate through sheer size.  It was impossible to miss like this.

Shrek growled and yanked him down the bed, then smacked hard over Shiro’s ass.  The force of it left him whimpering, mostly with arousal.  His cock leaked and dribbled against his stomach and down onto the bed.  “Shush.  Impatient slut.”

God, he was.  For Shrek, Shiro was a complete slut.  Every word, every gesture, every whine was all in service of getting that huge cock.  He’d finally seen it for the first time while they undressed, and it undid all of Shiro’s fantasies.  It was over half a foot, but it looked short just because of how incredibly thick it was.  Below them, his shrekticles hung, thick and heavy and full.

Shiro whined just thinking about it, pushing back again.

“Alright!” Shrek finally groaned, pulling his fingers out.  “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Before Shiro could do more than gasp, Shrek took hold of Shiro’s hips and climbed up behind him.  There was the press of his bulbous head, even that pulling Shiro wider.

Then he pulled Shiro back onto him.

Shiro’s vision whited out.  The initial stretch of it was amazing, pulling him to absolute bursting.  He could feel it pressing deep inside of him, knew his stomach was probably distending with the sheer thickness of it.

But in the end, that wasn’t what did him in.  The second Shrek’s cock was inside, Shiro felt heat rip through him like lightning.  It tore through every one of his thoughts, scattering them like ashes in the wind, leaving him thinking about nothing but how much he needed this.  His mouth fell open, a thin line of saliva dripping down, and tears built in his eyes.

It was the best thing he’d ever felt.

“Ever fucked on ogre before?” Shrek asked, a hint of a laugh to his voice.  All Shiro could to was whimper and whine, so he carried on.  “There has to be an evolutionary advantage to needing so much prep.  No one has an easy time with this, no matter what parts they have.  But this his why.”  He shifted his hips, making Shiro sob out.  “Our come has special properties.  Something to make it worthwhile.  At least, for people who aren’t just a slut like you.”  His hands found Shiro’s shoulders as he settled into place behind him.  “I call it the Shrekgasm.”

With that, he shoved his weight down hard.  Shiro went down, sprawled flat onto the bed.  He couldn’t move an inch, could barely breathe.

Shrek started to pound him.

Tears spilled down his cheeks and into the covers.  Shiro couldn’t press back, couldn’t speak, couldn’t move.  Literally all he could do was grip the sheets and take it.

It burned, but in the most amazing way he’d ever felt.  It was cleansing, nearly.  Shiro drooled and cried and keened, no longer able to care how he looked.  All he cared about was the cock  pounding him stupid and the body shoving him flat.

Finally, Shrek’s hips stuttered.  He grunted and gripped Shiro’s side hard enough to bruise.  He bit down on Shiro’s shoulder as he came.

The burning increased.

Shiro came.  Hard, immediate, long.  Sparks erupted behind his eyes, growing and multiplying until there was only white.

The pleasure before was nothing compared to this.  As long as Shrek’s thick cock continued to pump him full of come, Shiro continued to orgasm.

It wasn’t stopping.

It wasn’t-

It was too much.  He was so full.  He could feel his stomach strain against the bed, feel the come spurt out from the tight seal Shrek’s cock made.  Could feel something in his head snap just before his eyes rolled back in his head and the white faded to black.

***

“Shouldn’t have agreed to this,” Shrek muttered.  It hadn’t taken Shiro long to wake back up, but even now it wasn’t fully.  Instead he was leaning back against Shrek’s chest, contentedly sucking on one thick finger like he might have a cock.  “You’ll have to go eventually.”

Shiro’s eyes fluttered.  He didn’t respond until Shrek took back his finger and made him stop sucking.  He cast big, dark, hazed eyes up on Shrek and spread his legs, letting more of the load gush out onto the bed.

That was really the problem.  He wasn’t going to be thinking straight until he was cleaned out.  Instead, his ogre come would continue to stroke his arousal and blank his mind.  

Shrek had no desire to stop someone from looking at him like that.

Well, Shiro’s team would come back for him soon enough.  When that happened, they could take him away, regardless of what state he was in.  Then Shiro would deal with the consequences, not Shrek.

Taking Shrek’s hand, Shiro dragged it between his legs.  “Please,” he murmured, voice syrupy and slow.  “Again.  I need it again.”

Rather than touch where Shiro wanted him to, Shrek pressed down on Shiro’s stomach.  There was still a slight bulge.  When he touched, more come gushed out, wetting those muscled thighs and making Shiro keen.  His cock twitched eagerly, already hard and weeping again.

He took Shrek’s cock better than anyone he’d ever known.  He’d wanted it before he even knew about the come.

It made Shrek understand for the first time why evil kings and various magic-users might kidnap someone and put them in a tower.  Someone like this needed to be kept close and on hand.

Shrek didn’t have that option.  But he had right now.

“On your back and spread your legs.

Smiling widely, Shiro obeyed.  He held his cheeks open, letting Shrek see how loose and open his hole was.

Break time was ogre.  Now was playtime.

  
  



End file.
